Talk:Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania/@comment-104.200.153.95-20191031003631
Zone 1 | Northside aka “Warside” | (Crips & Gz): UpTown Northview Heights ‘Yown’ Crips Uptop 2500 North Charles Street ‘Hound’ Crips DownBottom Fineview ‘Hound’ Crips (1700 Blocc/1600 Blocc) 1728 Brighton Place ‘Hound’ Crips/ Mad Cave ‘Hound’ Crips 255 Briccs Crips Hoodtown Mafia Crips Brightown Crips (relocated Northside Crips) 2100 Rhine Street Crips/allied gang members 2600 UpTop-Perrysville Avenue Tre Eight Gangsters (38 Gz) 2500-2400 UpTop-Perrysville Gangsters (Gz) 2300 UpTop-Wilson Avenue Gangsters (Gz) 1200-1700 Manchester Original Gangsters (OGz) Brighton Gangsters (Gz) mixed with relocated Manchester (OGz) *various other relocated gangs in Upper Northside/Lower Spring Garden/Spring Hill Zone 2 | Hill District/Uptown/West Oakland *note the latter is part of Zone 4 (Bloods, block crews & independent hustlers) Hill District Bloods factions: 300 Racknolia Burrows Street Gang (1100 Gang) 800 Whiteside Lane Gang (1100 Gang) 1800 Bedford Down Low Gang (1100 affiliated) 2400 Chauncey Drive Gang (1100 affiliated) 2200-2300/2500-2700 Bedford (1100 affiliated) 1500-1700/1900-2100 Bedford (1100 affiliated) 1800-2000 Webster Avenue (1100 affiliated) 2800 Webster Avenue (1100 affiliated) 3200 Camp Street (1100 affiliated) 3300 Webster Avenue-McNeil Pl (1100 affiliated) Sugar Top Mob (1100 affiliated) 2100 G-Block Gang (Wavy Gang) 2000-2100 Bentley Drive Gang (Wavy Gang) 2000 DeRuad ‘Mob’ Street Gang (Wavy Gang) Lost City-Reed Rude Boyz (neutral) & *various Hill District area hustlers such as 2400 - 2600 Wylie Avenue, 2300 Reed Street - La Place Street, Lombard - Wick Street, Dinwiddie Street, etc. Zone 3 & Mt. Oliver | “Southern Hilltop” | (Crips) Zhoove Crips inc. Allentown-Zhoove Crips, Uptop Knoxville-Zhoove Crips & Hard Knox Knoxville-Zhoove Crips 200-300 Moore Avenue-Marland Street Crips 2600 Darccide Crips aka ‘Smash Gang/44 Gang’ 3200 Arlington Purple Crips *various relocated gang members in Southern Hilltop communities current Zone 4 | “Hazelwood” mostly| (Crips) 4800-250 Down Low Hazelwood Crips 600-900 UpTop Glen Hazel Goons Crips *what’s left of 3200 South Oakland Crips Zone 5 | “Eastside” | (Bloods, Crips & Hoodz) East Hills Bloods Garfield Bloods Down Low Lincoln Avenue Crips Uptop Lincoln Avenue Crips 7200 Everton Street Crips 1020 'CrestLyfe' Brushton Avenue Crips DownTown Homewood Crip sets: (800 Brushton Avenue Crips, 666 Kelly Street Crips/7300-7500 Kelly-O’s Crips, 7300-7500 Hamilton Avenue Crips, 7500 Susquehanna Avenue Crips, etc.) 211 Dallas Avenue-Inwood Street Crips 5.8.1. HillTop-Mohler Project Street Crips & 5.4.6. Wheeler Street Crips Blaccadore Avenue Crips 600 C-City Homewood Crips (Seagirt Street) UpTown Homewood Crip sets: (7100-7400 Idlewild Street Crips Lyfe, 7100-7600 Race Street Crips, 2.5.6. North Lang Crips, 7000-7400 Monticello Street ‘Mafia’ Crips, 7000-7400 Mt. Vernon Street Crips Ruskis, etc.) Larimer Avenue Hoodz (formerly LAW Gang) of Wilkinsburg (Hoodz): City Bound Gangsters (formerly LAW Gang) Uptop City Bound Gangsters (formerly LAW Gang) 8.1.6. Hunter Park Gangsters & UpTown-Trillside-Turner Hoodz sets (formerly LAW Gang) J-Town Hoodz (formerly LAW Gang) current Zone 6 (formerly Zone 4) | “The West” aka West End or “Westside”| (Westside Convictz, defunct Crips and Bloods, relocated gangs that may include Bloods, Crips, Gz & Hoodz) Greenway Block Killers (Westside Convictz) 2900 Front Street (Westside Convictz) 3200 Huxley Block/Sutherland & Universal/etc. (Westside Convictz) 26/777 Smell Block (Westside Convictz) what’s left of DownBottom Fairywood (Westside Convictz) various relocated gang members in West End communities “The West” continued — “Stowe Rocks” (McKees Rocks, PA & Stowe Township, PA) | (Crips, Mixed gangs & relocated Bloods/Crips/Gz/Hoodz/Westside Convictz) Westside Hays Manor Crips Westside Village Bottoms Crips Ridge Terrace Gang/relocated allies Only The Houndz (O.T.H.)/relocated allied gangs various relocated gang members in Stowe Township, PA & McKees Rocks, PA communities “Mon Valley” (from Homestead, PA to Clairton, PA) (Bloods, Crips, independent & relocated gangs) Homestead, PA - Munhall, PA: Eastside Homestead Crips UpTown Homestead Crips Westside Homestead Crips (technically includes part of West Homestead, PA) West Mifflin, PA: 146 Whitaker Crips View Heights relocated Blair Heights A.T.M. Gang & Crawford Village Crips (Mifflin Estates Apts) *various relocated gang members in West Mifflin Woodland Hills communities: Swissvale Crips Low Rankin Crips Palisades Projects Rankin Crips 500 UpTop-Hawkins Village Rankin Crips 1200 Kirkpatrick Avenue Uptop Braddocc Crips Braddocc 'Sco' Crips Uptop Braddocc 'Sco' Crips sets (‘Guttacide’ Stokes Ave, Lobinger ‘Money’ Ave, Hawkins Avenue, Cliff Street, 6th Street, etc.) Prospect Terrace & East Pittsburgh's various relocated gangs *various relocated gang members in the 1st Ward North Braddock, Brinton Manor, Swissvale & Turtle Creek communities East Allegheny communities: Crestas Terrace Gangsters Crips 187 Rollin Woods Crips *various relocated gang members in Wilmerding, PA & North Versailles, PA Duquesne, PA: 1st Ward: Hilltop-Parkview 1st Ward: Oliver Street 2nd Ward: Viola Avenue 2nd Ward: A-Blocc & S. 4th St, Duke City Crips 3rd Ward: Crawford Avenue 3rd Ward: Orchard Park/relocated Burns Heights 3rd Ward: relocated Cochrandale *various other local Duquesne, PA sets McKeesport, PA: 105 Crawford Village Crips/ Uptop Crips Ward 127 Down Bottom-Harrison Village Bloods 2100 Bailie Avenue Bloods The Hill/Uptop Bloods Ward (Goon Squad Bloods Street, Soles Street Bloods, Sumac Street Bloods, etc.) Hi-View G’z Bloods MidTown Bloods Uptown Bloods Clairton, PA: A.T.M. Gang aka Addicted to Money Mafia Cut Throat City-1700 Young Souljaz (Crips) Cut Throat City-Y.D.B. (Crips) 400-500 Reed Street & 400-500 3rd Street Woodland Terrace Gang Vankirk Street-Farnsworth Avenue Gang *various other local Clairton, PA sets